Unfaithful
by teddybaer
Summary: Quinn is unfaithful.Is she able to rescue her relationship before it's too late, or will her pleasure defeat her feelings? Find out! Quogan, Quark/QuinnxMark R&R Song-fic based on Rihanna - Unfaithful THREE-SHOT
1. Unfaithful

**Hey guys,**

**this is a new songfic I wrote.**

**The idea popped into my head, while I was listening this song.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Quinn was dating Mark. And she could say that she was happy. He was so sweet, but sometimes she wished, that he could make the first step instead of her. To her misfortune he didn't. And that frustrated her. But of all her thinking, she didn't know how far she could go.

She was sitting in her dorm, listening to music and reading a biology book.

Zoey and Lola stepped in.

"Hey Quinn!" Lola said happily.

"Hey" Quinn mumbled not really want to talk.

"What's up? You don't seem very good today." Zoey asked.

"It's nothing, really" Quinn lied.

"She's lying" Lola interjected.

"Quinn, tell us, we're your best friends" Zoey said her voice full of concern. Quinn hated it, when someone interferes in her problems.

"Well, it's about Mark" She finally answered.

"Did he break up with you?", Lola asked unsure.

"LOLA!" Zoey glared at her.

"It's okay Zo. And no he didn't break up with me."

"So, what's the matter?" Zoey asked confused.

"I'm unhappy; he isn't doing anything with me. Other couples go on dates, and we? We're staying in my or his room, watching a new wrestling episode and eating potatoes. That isn't what I expected of a relationship."

Lola tried her best not to laugh, but when Zoey looked at her, she had an empathetic look in her face.

"Talk to him" Zoey proposed.

"But what if he didn't want to?"

"If he really loves you, he would" Lola said seriously.

"Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow." Quinn said and went to bed.

The next day Quinn talked to Mark and he promised that they would go on a date on Saturday. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Don't get her wrong, she would kiss him on his lips, but he wouldn't kiss back for some odd reason, and that would hurt her a lot.

Quinn, Mark, Logan, Michael, Zoey and Lola were sitting on a lunch table having lunch.

A big boy arrived and sat down on the seat, where Chase would obviously sit, but because Chase was helping a teacher with the slide-projector, he wasn't able to have lunch.

"Hey Quinn, can I copy your science homework?" he asked.

She recognized him. It was Lance the bad boy bully, who was in her science class. He disturbs class every time and one time the teacher freaked out and threw him out. After that, he called her slut and he had to go to dean River's office. Quinn hated him.

"Hello? You're listening?"

"No!"

"You're not listening or you won't give me your home work to copy it?"

"The second one", Quinn answered.

"OUGH! I'll remember that you little spaz" he said angrily and stood up.

"Quinn are you okay?" Zoey asked her.

"Yeah" she answered coldly.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

After class Quinn went into her room. She laid down her back pack and sat down on the couch, hugging her legs. She began to cry. The most thing she hated was, when someone called her a spaz. She knew that Lola and Zoey would be in the mall. So she let her tears come out. She could hear a slight knock on the door.

Her breath stopped for a second and she got frightened.

She wiped away her tears and stood up.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Logan" the voice came from outside.

"Come in"

And he did.

"Is Lola here?"

"No, she's shopping with Zoey, why?"

"Damn. She wanted me to help her in chemistry."

"Why she didn't ask me?"

"I asked her the same and she answered, that you aren't in the mood to help her."

"That's not the truth. I would do-", she was interrupted by Logan.  
"Were you crying?" he asked looking deeply in her eyes._  
_"I...no…" she doesn't know why, but she began to cry again.

She felt his arms around her.

"It's okay" he whispered.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

After she stopped to cry, she looked at Logan. He gave her a little, but still soft smile.

"Thanks Logan"

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered in her hair.

"I hate it, when someone calls me a spaz. I…it's just...it hurts." She said hugging him tightly.

When she looked at him again, she felt the need to kiss him, but just on the cheek.

She was about to kiss him, when he turned his head and her lips met his.

At the first moment both were shocked, but soon they began to kiss each other. _  
_  
_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

What was she doing? She kissed Logan and now? She's gonna sleep with him. That wasn't what she expected of herself. How could she just betray her boyfriend, with one of her best friends? But it felt so good._  
_  
_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

She wanted to stop it. No, her heart told her that she has to stop with what she was doing, but her mind told her, that she is getting the love she needed at the moment.

He worked his way down her neck. And she moaned, but not too loud. Afraid, that someone would hear them. After they finished she was exhausted, and so was he.

"_That _was great" he said while snapping for air.

"Uhu" was all she could say. Pure pleasure defeated her heart.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

It becomes a routine to sleep with Logan. Three days ago they had had their first time. The next time she was ready to go to his dorm, when suddenly Mark stepped into her dorm.

She looked shocked.

"Mark, what are _you_ doing here?"

"We have a date? Today?"

"Uhm…I…"

"You wanted to go somewhere else?"

"Well, yes?" she said unsure.

"Oh, and where do you want to go?"

She has to think fast. She always was smart, why not now? Maybe because she is gonna make a mistake? She got it!

"I was about to go to the mall with Zoey and Lola. Are you okay with it?" she asked relaxing a bit.

Mark sighed.

"Sure, but can you bring me something from McDonalds, since you're there?"

"Yes, a great idea," she looked at her watch "Gotta go baby" she kissed him on the cheek and left.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

Mark was walking down the hall way after Quinn left. He looked at his feet. After he opened the door to go outside, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it wasn't that tragic, but he had an odd feeling in his stomach.

Zoey and Lola were sitting next to Chase and Michael by the fountain.

He made his way up to them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Mark" Lola greeted him with a smile "Were you on your date with Quinn?"

"No, she cancelled it."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Zoey said.

"That's not the point. I thought you guys are going to the mall?"

"No, we were three days ago, why should we go today again? Lola asked confused.

"Because Quinn told me!" After he said that Zoey and Lola looked at each other and gulped.

"Uhm, well she wanted to go with us first, but we told her, that we don't want to go again, so she went alone."

"That's not the truth, is it?"

"It is the truth Mark."

"I don't think so" Mark said and left them.

"I think Quinn is in trouble" Michael said slowly.

"You might be right." Chase said.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

After Quinn got back to her dorm, Lola and Zoey were sitting on the couch arms crossed over their chest.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"We're asking you", Lola said angrily.

"Why did you tell Mark that we're in the mall?" Zoey asked. Quinn bit her bottom lip.

"Uhm, I…euh…needed an excuse."

"For what?"

"I don't want to tell you that. I know you two are my best friends, but that's too private."_  
_

"You slept with another guy?" Lola asked.

"How do you…I mean no…"

"How do I know? You said 'too private'" she answered.

"Quinn, that's so not you." Zoey said furiously.

"I felt so lonely, but then Logan came to comfort me and-" Lola and Zoey interrupted her.

"LOGAN?" both screamed.

Quinn bit her bottom lip again. Why couldn't she just shut up.

"Uhm…"

"Quinn you're gonna end this immediately." Zoey shouted at her.

Quinn winced at Zoey's voice.

"O…okay" she whispered.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

The next day she went to Logan's dorm and knocked.

"Come in!" Logan shouted._  
_"Hey Logan" she said as she entered the room.

"Hey Quinn" he said and stood up.

"We have to talk, Logan"

"About what?"

"About us" she whispered.

"Okay" he said and leaned closer. His lips met hers again.

She pulled him away.

"No Logan, we have to end this!"

"Why?"

"Because I have a boyfriend and he is suspecting that we have an affair."

"So?"

"Logan please, I like you a lot but that must have an end."

"If you want that, then I'm cool with it."

"You don't know what that means to me!" she said and hugged him. He just smiled at this.

"But you're really good at it." he said with a smirk on his face after she stopped to hug him. She punched him.

"I didn't hear that, okay?" she asked playfully. They decided to be 'just friends'. She said bye and left his room.

She went to Mark's dorm and knocked.

To her surprise he opened the door immediately.

"Hey Quinn."

"Mark," she took a deep breath "I love you"

"I love you too, Quinn."

She hugged him, and he hugged her back, tough he felt hurt. He was about to forgive her that. But he knew, that if he wouldn't change, she would do _it_ again.

She sighed in relief and a tear rolled down her cheek. Maybe one of happiness, because he forgave her or one for regretting leaving Logan.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

* * *

**So this was my song-fic Unfaithful. Hope you guys liked it.**

**I like this song a lot and it's kinda funny, because at the last part with the 'take a gun and put it to his head' I had a cappuccino placed on my bed. And my crazy but adorable older sister jumped on it and spilled my whole delicious cappuccino on it.**

**Hope the characters weren't too OCC.**

** Please make me smile and tell me if you liked it or not with a review.**

**-teddybaer-**


	2. Paper Heart

**Hey again,**

**so this is the second Chapter with the song Paper Heart by The All American Rejects.**

**Hope you'll like it and please review.**

* * *

"In any right triangle, the area of the square whose side is the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the areas of the squares whose sides are the two legs." Logan read out of his math book.

"That means a squared 2 plus b squared 2 is c squared 2. I got it!"

After Quinn told Logan that they can't be together anymore, he tried his best to get his mind off of Quinn. The only way after thinking of how hot he is and after sports is to learn. Yeah, he tried to concentrate on school. Besides it helps him a lot to a) get better grades and b) to think less of Quinn.

So he started to learn a bit, but he gave it up after a few exercises. His dream girl was so far away, why couldn't she just be with him? The question which was nagging him, was: How could she?

How could she sleep with him, makes him hope to be more than just friends, and then let him fall.

How could she?

He was angry, he can tell, but he liked her a lot. His feelings were mixed up.

This was the first time, that he liked a girl more than just "friends", "hot" or "good-looking". He was in love. The very first time. He expected that he would never fall in love with a girl or a woman, but he was wrong. So wrong.

So he was lying on his bed, starring at the ceiling dreaming of her and thinking about his life.

"I must talk to her!" he thought to himself "This can't go on!" So he stood up and walked to Quinn's dorm …

_Please just don't play with me __M__y paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

He slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Zoey yelled.

And he did, feeling uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Lola asked harshly.

"Uhm…where's Quinn?"

"She's on a date with Mark. They love each other and you're not desirable in her love life anymore!" Lola answered half shouting and with the same angry voice as before.

"Shut up, Lola. I'm not talking to you" Logan said with a disgusted look on his face, then he turned around to face Zoey "Where is she?"

"You heard what Lola said, she doesn't want to see you anymore. Bye"

**(AN: I know, Zoey is a bit OOC)**

He wanted to say something, but he just stared at them for a minute.

After this minute he turned around and opened the door.

Quinn was standing in front of him. With Mark.

_  
Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
Something that I know  
Moving on is easiest when I'm around you_

_Flashback:_

_After this Lance guy called Quinn a spaz she left the table without saying anything._

_Logan thought, that she needed someone to talk. He knew, that he was the last person she wanted to talk with, but he could try._

_Lola and Zoey waved a goodbye to everyone and headed to the mall together._

_Logan got up, too. He took a deep breath and went to Quinn's dorm room._

_He knocked on her door, after he arrived._

"_Who's there?" a voice came from inside the dorm._

"_It's me, Logan"_

"_Come in" she said._

_He came in. He knew that she was crying and he could tell by the look in her face, that she wanted to know why he's here._

"_Is Lola here?" He asked. Why Lola? He hated her the most, so why her? His brain wasn't programmed to think fast. Ough._

"_No, she's shopping with Zoey, why?_

"_Damn. She wanted me to help her in chemistry." He got it, the best excuse he would think of. "God, Logan you're so good." He thought to himself._

"_Why she didn't ask me?" _

"_Okay Logan, you didn't expect this, so how to answer?" he thought. _

"_I asked her the same and she answered, that you aren't in the mood to help her."_

"_That's not the truth. I would do-" but he interrupted her after he saw the tears coming out of the corner of her eyes.  
"Were you crying?" he asked looking deeply in her eyes. He knew that this appeal magical to girls, when he looked them in the eyes.__  
__"I...no…" she doesn't know why, but she began to cry again._

_He wrapped his arms around her, wanting to comfort her. _

**(AN: Well, you know what happened next, so I'll just jump to the next part.)****  
**

_End Flasheback._

_  
So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
a year has passed  
The seasons go_

Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can

Logan looked down at his feet, not wanting to face Quinn…and Mark.

"Oh, hey Logan!" Quinn said politely, but in his ears her voice hurt him.

He looked at her.

"Gotta go" he whispered and pushed her softly aside, to head out of the room.

Mark who was standing behind Quinn just looked at his biggest "enemy" and tripped Logan up, so that he fell down uncomfortably.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry Logan. Next time you should watch out." He said grinning. Quinn was already in her dorm, so she didn't see what happened.

Logan stood up and looked angrily at Mark.

"Before I forget: You shouldn't use "Things" which are not yours." He said sounding meaner than before.

Logan left without saying something else.

Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips are sealed for her  
My tongue is tied to a dream of being with you  
To settle for less is not what I prefer

So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has passed  
The seasons go

Logan lied down on his bed and the first time in his life time he began to cry for a girl, which he loved.

He lied there for about an hour, thinking about her. Why wasn't he good enough for her?

A question after another and still no answer. He heard Chase and Michael coming back to their dorm. He closed his eyes, opened them again, whipped away his tears and sighed as they opened the door.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Michael asked, happy like usual.

"…" Logan didn't really feel the need to answer. He just stared at the ceiling, not wanting them to talk to him anymore.

"Dude, are you okay?" Chase started, but when Logan didn't answer he continued "Is it about Quinn?"

Now Logan stood up and looked at Chase, like he said something that hurt him.

He nodded slightly.

"Well, we can go to Sushi Rox…I'll invite you" Michael offered. He was a person, who doesn't understand how to comfort someone.

Chase looked at Michael and then back at Logan, who was about to say something.

"I think….I think that I'm in love with her"

_  
Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

Summertime, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me

"YOU're in love with Quinn?" Michael asked in disbelieve.

"Believe it or not." Chase said and sat down next to Logan "Is she in love with you?"

Logan shrugged.

"The best way to know the answer is to ask her."

Logan looked at Chase, like he said something stupid.

"The boy who is in love with Zoey for what now..? 3 Years, is really telling Logan, that he has to tell Quinn that he loves her?" Michael asked again in disbelieve.

"I know weird, but the two aren't best friends"

"You got a point" Michael said and looked at Logan.

"Ask her" Michael said simply.

"Ask her what?" Logan asked.

"Ask her if she wants to be with you" Michael answered.

"You really think that I should do this?

"Yeah, you won't loose anything." Chase said cheering him up.

"Hmm…Okay" Logan said and stood up.

_  
Summertime, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you...  
To me_

Logan headed once again to Quinn's room. Again he knocked.

"It's open" Quinn screamed.

He opened the door and looked around. He sighed in relief. Quinn was alone in her room. No Zoey, no Lola and especially no Mark.

"Hey" she said "Zoey and Lola aren't there"

"I don't want to talk to Zoey or Lola; I want to talk to you"

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I've a question, well two questions"

"Okay I'm listening"

"Do you still like me?"

"Yes, sure, why shouldn't I?"

"Good, second question…" he took a deep breath, she was mustering him, eager to hear his second question.

"You wanna be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**So this was the second Chapter, you liked it? You wanna tell me? Then please review.**

**The last part will come as soon as possible. I'm really busy with exames at school and other stuff. But I'll see if I can update in less than a month.**

**Don't forget to review. )**

**-teddybaer-**


End file.
